Lily Has Another Sister
by LoveLoony
Summary: What if Lily Evans had magical sister, what would happen to Harry? Katherine Evans is a kind, caring and loving girl and when the devastating event of Lilys death occurs, will she raise the child as her own or will she be overcome by grief for her sister?
1. Katherine Evans

**Disclaimer, I do not own Harry Potter as much as I would like to, the genius of that story is all J.K's, I do however own Katherine Evans and the plot line is mine, but any other characters you may know are all Jo's.**

**I really hope you enjoy this Fanfic, I'm a new writer and just getting used to it so go easy on me.  
>Enjoy! <strong>

**Summary: What if Lily Evans had magical sister, what would happen to Harry? Katherine Evans is a kind, caring and loving girl and when the devastating event of Lilys death occurs, will she raise the child as her own or will she be overcome by grief for her sister?**

* * *

><p><strong>~ September 1st 1972 ~<strong>

Lily was sitting in the great hall with her friends, at her second welcome feast. Last year she was sorted into Gryffindor and she made so many friends, but she also had those people which she would really love to hex into next year, and they were 'The Marauders'. A group of four boys, who annoyed her to no end. A rather tall boy with shaggy, messy black hair and hazelnut eyes called James Potter or so they call him 'Prongs', though she didn't get that nick name. James is their leader, though they themselves don't think they really have a leader, he is it. Their second in command is Sirius Black or 'Padfoot', the only Gryffindor in a long line of Slytherin, with black hair and a smirk permanently on his face. The brains of the group, Remus Lupin or 'Moony', sandy coloured hair and scars on his face, always finds ways to get them all out of trouble when the previously mentioned two get them all into it. The last one is a very shy and cowardly boy, Peter Pettigrew or 'Wortmail'. Lily always wondered why he was put in Gryffindor.

Right then a group of students came through the doors lead by Professor McGonnigal, first years. Lily watched the first years and remembered how it felt to be huddled at the front of the hall, seeing she was in their position last year. This year was very exciting for her as well and no matter how much the marauders annoyed her during the ceremony, she would stay watching them and listening for a name.

McGonnigal read out lots of names which she couldn't help herself to forget, because she was waiting for one name.  
>"Oi Evans!" James whispered from the other side of the table a few seats down, she ignored him. It wasn't until he'd done it a few more times did she give him her attention, but only to put her finger on her lips and say.<br>"Shhh, watch."

Her head snapped back to the front when she heard the name she was waiting for.  
>"Evans, Katherine" McGonnigal said and a young girl with long flame red hair walked up to the stool, sat down and made eye contact with her sister, green to green, at the Gryffindor table before letting the hat drop over her eyes. It was only a minute before the hat called out "GRYFFINDOR!" The Gryffindor table exploded with cheers, but the one clapping the hardest and the loudest was her sister, Lily Evans.<p>

Young Katherine Evans skipped over two the Gryffindor table and sat in between her sister and another first year who was sorted before. Hands were shaking, introductions were being made and hugs were going around, then the noise died out. When the sorting was finished and the welcome feast appeared in front of their eyes shocking all of the first years, conversations all over the hall erupted.

"Katie, you made it into Gryffindor, mum'll be so proud!" Lily said squeezing her sisters shoulder. Katie had a sad look on her face.  
>"I wish Tuney would be that happy as well, you should have seen how she treated me when you left for school with Sev last year." Severus Snape was a good friend to the girls and their sister Petunia Evans didn't like him very much.<br>"It's alright now, you're here with me, you have nothing to fear and this year and the next seven years are going to be so much fun!" Lily told her sister and she cheered up and the night was fun for both of them.

* * *

><p><strong>~ June 27th 1978 ~<strong>

"Don't be a sook Katie!" Lily said as they were walking down the hall towards the portrait of the fat lady, which is the entrance to the Gryffindor Tower. Lily remembered the first time she was here with Katie.

**Flashback!**

_"Come on Katie!" she said impatiently to her sister as she pulled her along the corridor. They now both stood in front of a large portrait of a slightly plump woman most commonly know as 'The Fat Lady'.  
>"Hello Lily! How are you and who is this, may I ask?" she said kindly, looking at Katie who shuffled under her stare.<br>"I'm doing really well thank you! This is my younger sister Katherine, but most people call her Katie." Katie gave a small wave before the portrait asked, "Password dearies?"  
>"Oh yes! Every time you wish to enter the common room you must say the assigned password, for example the password for the moment is. 'Flubber Worms'" The fat lady nodded and swung open to reveal a small whole in which you would crawl through.<em>

_When they got inside, Katie was astonished at how amazing it looked and how cosey and homely it was. Lily showed her too her dorm and she was introduced to her dorm mates. She then confessed to being extremely tired and Lily went to her own dorm and they both went straight to sleep._

**End Flashback!**

"I am not being a sook!" Katie protested, stamping her foot trying to prove a point.  
>"No now you are being a child." Lily said, turning to face her sister. "Why are you acting like this?" she added.<br>"Because you're leaving in 3 or 4 days and never coming back!" she stated sadly, it was true. Lily is now in her 7th and final year of Hogwarts and the school term ends on the 30th of June.  
>"Yes Katie, but you're coming with me!" she pointed out.<br>"Yeah but I have to come back, Hogwarts is not complete without you there, how will I survive Lily? How will I survive?" she said quite dramatically.  
>"It's going to be fine, you'll have Cooper and Josie and even Miranda, you'll never get bored or stuck on homework and I'll write all the time. Now can we just drop our stuff off and walk around the school I only have four more days left of it and I want to remember it before the boys get to it." she said laughing at the end.<br>"Remember Lils one of those boys you're talking about is your boyfriend!"she said nudging Lily as they started walking again.  
>"I know, don't remind me! 'Licorice Wands'" she added to the fat lady, and they climbed into the common room.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>~ September 1st 1978 ~<strong>

_Dear Lily,_

_It is so weird not having you here, its only the  
>first day and I am missing you!<br>It is also so weird to be at the top, with every one  
>looking up to you and there are no older students<br>there to boss you around!  
>I don't know how you managed this Head Girl thing<br>I mean seriously, it is hard!  
>Hope to hear from you soon!<br>Love you!_

_Katie :)_

**~ September 2nd 1978 ~**

_Dear Katie,_

_I'm missing you too, it is so different to go to a job  
>every day instead of school.<br>When have older students ever bossed you around?  
>(Except me because I don't count I'm your big sister)<br>Being Head Girl is easy and so much fun, you get to  
>give bad people detention. I mean<em>_...__ it is a lot of  
><em>_responsibility and I did not mistreat my authority...  
>much :)<br>__I love you so much and will write again as soon as  
><em>_possible!_

_Love Lily!_

**~ September 4th 1978 ~**

_Dear Lily,_

_Sorry I didn't respond right away._  
><em>It is really fun to boss people around and not really<em>  
><em>get bossed in return!<em>  
><em>I might not write for a little while now, my work<br>load is getting pretty heavy but I'll write when I can!__  
>Lots of Love<em>

_Katie :)  
>P.S. I'm glad things between you and James is going<br>pretty well. Yes I hear things!_

**~ December 15th 1978 ~**

_Dear Katie,_

_Guess what! Me and James are getting MARRIED and  
>we're going to have it in the Christmas Holidays so you<br>can be there, 'cause I can't get married without my  
>Maid of Honour there. That's right I want you to be my<br>Maid of Honour!  
><em>_Can't wait to see you to tell you more  
>Love you Lots!<em>

_Lily!_


	2. School, Weddings, Oh and More School

**Well as I am just getting used to this writing stories thing and I haven't updated for a while, and nobody really knows me yet I am not surprised that the first chapter only has one review. But I'd like to change that so I would love it if I could get more reviews on this one, feedback, what you do and don't like, or maybe just if you would like another chapter or not!**

**** I write this for your enjoyment as well as mine!  
><strong>**

**FcWG!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER! so I just hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>~ December 27th 1978 ~<strong>

Lily was sitting in her childhood room, her wedding dress spread out over the floor, her fiery red hair done up loosely in a bun curls escaping in a beautiful way. She was not nervous at all, she knew this is exactly what she wanted, she knew that he was the man of her dreams the man she wanted to spend the rest of her life with, she had absolutely no doubts in her mind.

She heard a knock on the door and Katie came in, she was wearing a simple dress and her hairs was done almost like her sisters only a little less extravagant.  
>"How are you?" she asked, looking at the bride sitting on the bed.<br>"I'm really good, I can't wait to do this!" Lily said looking up at Katie who was admiring her elder sister.  
>"You look really beautiful" Katie told her and that made her blush, she's not used to being pretty.<br>"You're beautiful too" she stated trying to assure her sister and herself.  
>"Oh no, I could never be half as beautiful as you are."<br>"I just really wish Petunia would come." Lily said, tears threatening to spill over, Katie put her arm around Lily's shoulder and comforted her.  
>"She doesn't know what she's missing, it'll be alright, you have me!"<p>

At that moment Mrs Evans poked her head in the door, "They're ready for you sweetheart, are you ready"  
>Lily nodded, she'd been waiting for this moment for a long time and it's finally arrived. She took her place next to her father and them the music started, she walked down the aisle and stood next to her soon to be Husband, she kissed her fathers cheek as he handed her hand to James as symbolism, a gesture that she was soon to be all his and a gesture of his approval. There was nothing but love in their eyes, no fear, or regret, just admiration and pure love.<p>

Lily wasn't really focused on the ceremony, she faintly acknowledged it when the priest said, "James Potter, do you take Lily Evans to be your lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, till death do you part?"  
>"Even death could never part us" he said, looking at her she replied with a,<br>"Just say I do James" in a kind not what so ever forceful voice, laughter ringed through the guests but quietened when James said, "I do" she slipped the ring on his finger and the priest continued.  
>"Lily Evans, do you take James Potter to be you lawfully wedded Husband, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, till death do you part?"<br>"In this lifetime and the next, I do" he slipped the ringer on her finger and relief flooded through her when the priest finished with,  
>"I now pronounce you man and wife, you may now kiss the bride."<br>They kissed, everyone clapped and the couple spent that night with their friends and family, and the people that they love and each other.

* * *

><p><strong>~ January 3rd 1979 ~<strong>

With the wedding over and done with and the happy couple in their honeymoon, Katie went back to Hogwarts. She and Katie agreed, even as much as they wanted to they would not owl each other while Lily and James were on their honeymoon, but the moment they got home the owling started.

**~ January 27th 1979 ~**

_Dear Katie,_

_I can't believe I have been married a month! I love  
>it and I love him. Our honeymoon was amazing! It<br>was so much fun and we had the best of times.  
>James is probably writing to Sirius now about it as<br>__well, but he might not be as delicate as I am being  
>but I love him, he's my husband and I take him as<br>he is.  
>I can't wait to hear what you've been up to, love<br>you and can't wait to hear from you soon!_

_Lily!_

**~ January 30th 1979 ~**

_Dear Lily,_

_I'm so glad you had so much fun with James and  
>married life sounds like it suits you well, people might<br>think getting married right out of school is irrational  
>or silly or too fast, but for you and James it works.<br>So how is my brother-in-law does he treat you right?  
>Things are boring here, they're preparing us for NEWTs.<em>  
><em>The only thing exciting going on here is my dates with<em>  
><em>Cooper. I think I love him! Anyway, I hope to hear from<em>  
><em>you soon, bye!<em>  
><em>Lots of Love<em>

_Katie :)_

**~ February 2nd 1979 ~**

_Dear Katie,_

_Since when have you been my big brother? I can take  
>care of myself! and he treats me perfectly fine thank<br>you!  
>I'm glad your dates with Cooper are going really well<br>and I think that if you think you love him, you should  
>tell him!<br>Love you so much and write back soon!_

_Lily!_

**~ February 20th 1979 ~**

_Dear Lily,_

_I am** so** sorry I haven't written for a while! With  
>NEWTS coming up in 4 months I haven't had much<br>spare time!  
>Guess What! I told him! I told him that I loved him!<br>and guess what he said! 'I LOVE YOU TOO!' he told  
><em>_me he loves me and it made me so happy!  
>But enough about my excitement how about you?<em>

_Love Katie :)_

**~ March 3rd 1979 ~**

_Dear Katie,_

_Oh I am so happy for you! I'm glad you two are  
>going that well together, I really like Cooper and I think<br>he's very good for you!  
><em>_It doesn't matter if you don't write back straight away,  
>you just focus on you NEWTS ok?<br>Love you!_

_Lily! _

**~ April 1st 1979 ~**

The rest of March passed without much else happening. They kept sending letters back and forth, but with no big BIG news.

The 7th years were stressing over NEWTS, the 5th years were stressing over OWLS, and all the other years were worrying over their final exams. Katie was sitting with her study group in the common room. The common room which was usually loud, was unnaturally quiet because everyone was studying. The study group consisted of Katie, Cooper, Josie and Miranda.

"Oh I can't take it anymore!" Katie sighed as she flung down her quill and parchment, "I'm going for a walk!" She got up and started to leave when she heard a voice behind her.  
>"I'll come too!" it was Cooper he'd gotten up and walked away from the table his studying forgotten.<br>They took a walk out around the grounds and ended up at the tree beside the lake, they sat down at the tree and watched the sunset.  
>"You love me right?" Cooper said after aminute or two of silence.<br>"Yes, why?" Katie asked confusion swept over her as she looked at her boyfriend.  
>"Well I love you so much and it would be a waste of our time, I think, if we held it off for much longer so..." he said not looking into her eyes until these last words, "Will you marry me?"<p>

The question was so unexpected and Katie was so shocked that she couldn't say anything, she just stared at him wide-eyed thinking. He looked down unhappily, moving his hands in his lap with anxiety. He looked up again to see Katie still staring at him in shock.  
>"So I take that as a no, well I wouldn't be surprised, it is too quick and you probably wouldn't want to marry me anyway, I'll just leave now, I'll go and leave you alone" he started to stand up, but found Katie's hand on his arm pulling him back down.<br>"No" she said, Cooper looked at her.  
>"Sorry?"<br>"No"  
>"Is that a 'no' you don't want to marry me? or-" he started, but Katie cut him off.<br>"It's a 'no' I don't want you to leave, it's also a 'I'm sorry it was just so unexpected' and it's also a 'Yes I'll marry you, you idiot and don't ever think otherwise'" then she kissed him and he sighed and they both knew they had gotten everything they would ever need.

* * *

><p><strong>~ April 5th 1979 ~<strong>

_Dear Lily,_

_OMG! Cooper proposed! He proposed! I said yes! We're getting  
>married! I know you probably think it's a bit too fast for me but<br>you can't talk, you and James got married when you were only  
>17 and that didn't stop you guys.<br>We're going to wait to tell anyone else, because I can't be too  
>distracted for NEWTS and people might say stuff.<br>Any way we're going to wait until we leave. NEWTS are coming  
>up so I won't be able to write for a while but it'll be fine 'cause<br>I'm going to se you in like a few weeks anyway.  
>Love you soo much and see you soon!<em>

_Katie :)_

**~ April 7th 1979 ~**

_Dear Katie,_

_I'm so happy for you! I can't wait to talk to you in person and  
>I'm so glad the school year is almost over for you 'cause I'll<br>be able to talk to you soon.  
>Good luck on your NEWTS! I'm so sure you'll go really well<br>give my luck to Cooper and Josie and Miranda as well.  
>Savour your last days, 'cause it will be sad when you leave.<br>Love you!_

_Lily!  
>P.S. I just remembered you're coming home in what 2 weeks<br>or so, so see you then, can't wait! Talk to you soon!_

**~ June 25th 1979 ~**

A cheer erupted from the hall and all eyes of the students gazed at the big oak door leading into the Great Hall. A second later the doors were blasted opened and out rushed all of the 7th year students, all glad that their final exams were over. They all raced outside to enjoy the sunshine that they had been deprived of these past few weeks. All the other students, except perhaps the 5th years glared jealously at the 7th years lounging around on the grass. With only 6 more days at Hogwarts the 7th years decided to make the most of them and enjoy the time they had left.

"Who else here failed that one?" Miranda asked the group, several hands shot up and Josie frowned at them all.  
>"Oh come on you can't all have failed, it wasn't that hard!" she said indignantly, crossing her arms giving her friends a stern look and continued, "That means you mustn't have studied enough!" all around her people started laughing. "What!" she cried annoyed.<br>"We all studied, you made sure of that and we wouldn't want to get our hopes up to have them dashed at least if we were aiming or expecting for the worst, good marks will come as a nice surprise. Besides we all know it wasn't hard for you! You know everything and you're probably going to get O's on all of your subjects." Katie said patteing her friend on her shoulder as a sign of comfort. Josie looked even more sulky.  
>"Probably not on all subjects" she said which made everyone laugh once more.<br>"No maybe not on all of them, but most of them." Miranda pointed out and everyone agreed.

"Has anyone realised that this is our last week of Hogwarts EVER!" Miranda said breaking the peaceful silence that had just begun. Murmurs ran through the group and people started speaking.  
>"I don't want to leave anymore"<br>"You have to promise you'll write all the time!"  
>"You'll still be my friend when we leave right?"<br>"We'll still be friends forever!"  
>"Well..." Cooper said and everyone turned to look at him intrigued as to what he was going to say. "It is the last week of Hogwarts ever, unless one of us come back to teach." he finished, Katie hit him on the arm.<br>"You got me excited over nothing, I thought you were going to have something funny or witty, and then you go right and say that! What am I going to do with you?" she said as she finished hitting him.  
>"Marry me thats what" he said smirking then she hit him again as every one started to stare and say, "Really!"<br>"OW!"he said, rubbing his sore spot.

"Oh My Wizard God Really, are you two getting married!" Miranda cried, Cooper just smirked and nodded, whilst Katie was glaring at him and said through clenched teeth, "yes" the girls squealed and hugged Katie and the boys nudged Cooper and said things like "good choice mate" and "at least she's hot enough" which made him nudge back.

Katie started hitting him again once everyone sit back down, he put his hands up to cover his face and asked "What's the matter Katie?"  
>"You knew I wanted to tell them and I had it all planned out and you ruined it, how could you do that?" when she finished talking she stopped hitting him.<br>"Sorry Katie, I didn't know it meant that much to you... It sort of just slipped out." and he actually looked sorry, he meant it.  
>"That's ok, I'm sorry for over reacting" she said and then she kissed him and everyone awwed.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>~ June 30th 1979 ~<strong>

As everyone got on the train, most of the 7th years sat together, as this was their last train ride ever and everyone was feeling sntimental.

"Is anyone going to miss this train?" Miranda asked. She now had the attention of eveyone in the carriage, but its not like se didn't have the attention of every single boy anyway. She was fairly pretty but she was fairly picky in her choice of men.  
>"I will! All the laughter, peace, candy, exploding snap!" Katie said, every one laughed and nodded in agreement.<br>"I'll miss the fist sight of that beautiful castle" Josie said with a dreamy look on her face.  
>"I'll miss the quiddich pitch and all the games we played"<br>"I'll miss watching quidditch and the parties after we won!"  
>"You know what I'll miss? I'll miss everything, the grass, the smell, the feel, even grumpy old Binns and his 3 foot essays!" Cooper said, "But you know what, now we have all this new stuff to look forward to, friendships, relationships, jobs, holidays, sleeping in, late nights, and love. So right now we have to promise that we'll all stay friends forever, through the good times and the bad, hard, easy, fun, boring and the totally awesome! Cause I may never see any of you again, which I hope is not true, but at least we know we had great times at a place we all loved, Hogwarts, a place for 11 years of our lives we couldn't wait to get to, 6 and a half years trying to leave and get away from and the rest of our live of trying to get back." He lifted an invisible goblet, nearly everyone followed suit, giggling and laughing behind their other hand. "We'll all miss you, but we had a great time, Thanks, To Hogwarts!"<br>"To Hogwarts!"

The whistle rang through the compartment as the station came into view, everyone said goodbyes and promises to owl, hugged and shaked hands then left.

As Katie got off the train she spotted the person she couldn't wait to see the most, her sister, Lily Potter. She bolted to her and hugged so tight neither of them could breathe, but neither cared.

"Hey Katie, I've missed you!" She said, hugging Katie again.  
>"I've missed you too! We have soo much to talk about!" Katie said. Lily nodded in agreement.<br>"Let's go home" Hand in hand, trunk and owl on a trolly infront the two girls walked off the platform and back to their childhood home.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you to the person that reviewed on the last chapter, I';m looking forward to more reviews, but the number I have now is just depressing so PLEASE read AND review!<strong>


End file.
